Running Man
by Mr. Mandias
Summary: Enquanto vive a vida ao máximo e sem arrependimentos, o lendário aventureiro Harry Potter se depara com alguém importante para ele. Infelizmente para o mundo, nem mesmo Fleur Delacour pode convencê-lo a largar sua vida para perseguir o seu passado.


_ O desespero fazia seu coração bater mais rápido enquanto seus pés se moviam freneticamente pelos corredores labirínticos da grande mansão, seus olhos examinavam os corredores em pânico tentando encontrar alguma familiaridade em meio às paredes decoradas._

_ "Por aqui." Gritou seu companheiro apontando uma encruzilhada no largo corredor._

_ Ao longe podia ser ouvido o assombroso barulho de passos e guinchos se aproximando._

_ "Estão se aproximando, precisamos sair daqui." Falou o garoto em desespero tentando criar armadilhas improvisadas nas decorações enquanto corria. Seu companheiro não parecia muito preocupado em dificultar a vida de seus perseguidores, concentrava seus esforços em repetir um pequeno mantra._

_ "Estamos mortos. Estamos mortos. Estamos mortos." Sussurrava o garoto mais velho em desespero._

_ De repente a salvação veio na forma de uma estátua familiar. A Mulher nua em toda sua glória de pedra que parecia sorrir e piscar para os visitantes de forma indecente nunca trouxe tanto alívio a Harry._

_ "Cale-se Weasley. Estamos quase lá." Falou o jovem de cabelos negros apontando a estátua para seu amigo ruivo._

_ "Graças a deus." Suspirou o homem em alívio. "Eu dedicarei minha vida ao celibato se sair vivo daqui. Por tudo que é sagrado, eu juro." Gritou o homem enquanto corria e olhava por cima de seus ombros. Seus perseguidores se aproximavam com rapidez._

_ "Não prometa coisas impossíveis, seu idiota degenerado." Falou Harry enquanto explodia a porta da mansão com um feitiço de detonação._

_ A luz do sol unida ao ar gelado não fizeram nada para acalmar os dois companheiros que se viram cercados pelo mais belo exército já visto._

_ Os dois amigos engoliram em seco, um de costas para o outro encarando as lindas mulheres que os emboscaram na saída do antro que anteriormente frequentavam._

_ Centenas delas, cabelos louros platinados, corpos voluptuosos e roupas curtas. Não esquecendo é claro dos bicos, penas e mãos em chamas._

_ "Estamos cercados." Falou Bill ignorando a Vela irritada que parecia liderar o grupo e esbravejava furiosamente em um idioma incompreensível. _

_ "Obrigado por apontar o óbvio." Zombou Harry com uma pitada de desespero._

_ "Acho que não temos escolha em uma situação como essa." Falou o ruivo._

_ "Foi uma honra ir à guerra ao seu lado Bill Weasley." Disse o mais novo com resolução de ferro, sua varinha erguida e com a ponta brilhante como um mau presságio._

_ "Digo o mesmo Harry Potter." Disse o ruivo entre os dentes. "Se sairmos dessa prometo casar com alguém e criar uma família."_

_ O moreno revirou os olhos._

_ "Não faça promessas absurdas."_

"Então o que aconteceu?" Perguntou o barman ao garoto sentado a sua frente.

No estabelecimento havia muitos. Jovens e velhos, todos com os olhos vidrados em atenção ao jovem e seu conto de aventura.

A pausa do garoto foi interrompida pelos grandes goles de sua caneca.

"O que aconteceu, você pergunta." Disse o garoto limpando a boca com sua manga e soltando a caneca vazia no balcão. "Nós derrubamos umas duas dúzias delas e depois fomos pegos. Os pássaros malditos nos usaram como elfos domésticos por semanas antes que planejássemos uma nova fuga." Explicou o garoto para seus ouvintes atentos. "Eventualmente conseguimos fugir."

"Mentiroso." Falou uma voz ao fundo. Um jovem parecia ter pouco mais que treze anos. "Essa é a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi na minha vida."

Harry olhou o garoto com curiosidade.

"Qual parte da história exatamente você pensa ser mentira?" Perguntou Harry curioso.

O garoto irritado agora parecia nervoso com a atenção súbita sobre sua pessoa.

"Bom, o que vocês estavam fazendo em uma colônia de velas para começar?" O garoto corou e gaguejou quando viu os olhares estranhos e maliciosos enviados a ele por seus companheiros de bar. "Além disso." Continuou o garoto agora ainda mais envergonhado por sua própria estupidez. "Não há velas na Irlanda. E mesmo se houvesse vocês não sairiam vivos de sua colônia depois de não pagarem pelos seus serviços" Disse o menino cético.

Harry sorriu misteriosamente, depositando algumas moedas no balcão e vestindo seu sobretudo e luvas.

"Bom, como saímos de lá é uma conversa diferente." Disse o jovem que parecia relembrar os fatos sobre o olhar atento de seus pares. "Tenho certeza que envolve uma vassoura, uma torta de carne e uma jovem donzela em perigo." Falou se dirigindo a porta. "Mas é claro que isso é história para outra noite." Disse enquanto se despedia com um sorriso e um aceno da pequena multidão que voltava aos poucos a rir alegremente e discutir sobre a grande história que acabaram de ouvir.

O jovem andou despreocupadamente pelas calçadas da pequena vila mágica enquanto acendia um cigarro e respirava o ar frio da noite.

Encarou a fumaça hipnotizante misturada ao ar frio da noite irlandesa antes de jogar o bastão venenoso na calçada adentrando a pequena hospedaria em que residia nas últimas semanas.

Seu quarto parecia exatamente como havia deixado, exceto por um cheiro agradável no ar. Talvez fosse sua imaginação.

"Eu me sinto profundamente ofendida Harry Potter." O garoto virou-se imediatamente, sua varinha pronta e um rosto surpreso.

O sotaque francês bonito e o jeito engraçado de dizer seu nome a denunciou mesmo sem a iluminação necessária para um reconhecimento. Um rápido Lumus e Harry conseguiu confirmar suas suspeitas.

Diante dele a beleza francesa deslumbrante de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis gelados.

"Fleur." Disse surpreso. "O que faz aqui? Como me encontrou?"

"Por favor Harry Potter." Disse ela com uma pitada de desprezo. "Dumbledore está muito bem informado de suas pequenas aventuras, e sua localização nunca foi um segredo para a Ordem." Continuou ela implacável. "Itália, França, América do Sul, Austrália, Egito, Nepal, Alemanha, Ucrânia, Romênia e por fim Irlanda."

O humor de Harry pareceu fechar a menção de seu antigo mentor e de suas aventuras.

"Mas isso não importa agora." Continuou a francesa implacável. "Como se atreve a espalhar essas histórias nojentas em público?" Agora com um pouco mais atenção ele pode perceber que a garota fervia de raiva.

"Você estava escutando?" Perguntou confuso. "Eu não percebi sua presença."

Fleur revirou os olhos.

"Eu sou uma bruxa. É claro que você não percebeu." Apontou com um tom duro.

"Espere aí. Eu sumo sem me despedir, saio por aí correndo riscos, abandono todos meus amigos e não envio nenhuma notícia por cinco anos e você está brava por causa de uma história de bar?" Questionou confuso para a mulher que agora gemia de frustração.

"Não importa. Onde está o idiota ruivo." Perguntou a mulher ainda irritada.

"Eu não sei onde seu namorado está." Falou Harry entediado enquanto coçava a orelha.

"Ele não é meu namorado. E você mente pateticamente mal." Estalou a mulher com irritação cruzando os braços.

Harry parecia curioso.

"Tem certeza? Vocês não eram noivos ou algo assim?" Perguntou Harry esfregando o início de barba que começava a surgir em seu queixo.

"Você é louco?" Perguntou Fleur com um rosto incrédulo. "Quanto você bebeu?"

Harry deu de ombros.

"Certo, você definitivamente enlouqueceu." Murmurou a loira enquanto empurrava o garoto para a cama. "Você precisa dormir. eu vim aqui por um motivo Harry Potter, a Ordem precisa de você." Começou a explicar a garota enquanto Harry puxava os cobertores e resmungava.

"Foda-se a Ordem, foda-se a guerra, foda-se Dumbledore. Boa noite Fleur, foi muito bom ver você." Resmungou o menino agora enrolado em seus cobertores. "Se isso era tudo você já pode ir. Não se esqueça de fechar a porta." Continuou o menino semiembriagado para a bela mulher incrédula.

Fleur nem mesmo teve a chance de responder, os roncos e murmúrios incompreensíveis tomaram o quarto.

Pela milésima vez desde que recebeu aquela missão a garota amaldiçoou o nome de Albus Dumbledore.

"Acompanhe Harry Potter até que consiga convencê-lo a nos ajudar, disse ele. Maldito seja." Resmungou a jovem vela enquanto empurrava o garoto bêbado e deitava ao seu lado na cama. Tentou aconchegar-se o melhor que podia enquanto ignorava o cheiro de álcool que exalava do jovem.

"Quem imaginou que dormir com o lendário Harry Potter fosse tão emocionante." Zombou com irritação enquanto empurrava o motivo de sua chateação para mais longe.

Fleur acordou cedo no dia seguinte, ela demorou alguns segundos para lembrar-se de onde estava e com quem estava. O cheiro desagradável de álcool da noite passada deu lugar aos aromas suaves de uma manhã fria. Foi com sobressalto e angustia que constatou que estava sozinha. Ao seu lado na cama apenas uma bagunça de lençóis e um papel solitário, já frio. Sua expressão foi de raiva irada até vergonha intensa e de volta a raiva enquanto seus olhos vagavam freneticamente pelas palavras apressadas do suposto escolhido.

_Querida Fleur._

_ Foi uma imensa grosseria de minha parte partir antes que você despertasse. Infelizmente tenho coisas a fazer e lugares para ver (Ouvi dizer que o mediterrâneo é lindo nessa época do ano.). Além disso, você era uma visão impressionante o suficiente em suas roupas de dormir para que eu não tivesse vontade alguma de acordá-la._

_ Avise Dumbledore que não tenho interesse em sua guerra, se puder. Espero que não me siga. Eu costumo me meter em lugares muito perigosos, não gostaria de saber que se feriu por minha culpa._

_ Espero que nossos caminhos se cruzem novamente, foi um prazer revê-la. _

_ Au revoir mademoiselle Delacour._

_ Carinhosamente Harry Potter Aventureiro, Curse-breaker e Bon Vivant._

Longe dali, no alto de uma ruína recém-explorada, dois jovens amigos observavam o nascer do sol. O mais jovem tinha uma expressão de contentamento enquanto fumava seu cigarro. Ao seu lado um ruivo curioso observava as ações do seu companheiro com uma pitada de confusão.

"Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia Harry?" Questionou o mais velho. "Deixá-la pra trás? Despistar Dumbledore?"

O mais jovem não parecia afetado pelas palavras do seu amigo. Do seu bolso sacou um relógio desgastado. As inicias "C.P." floreadas adornavam a peça antiga e elegante.

"O que lhe preocupa tanto Bill?" Perguntou o mais jovem para seu amigo que apenas deu de ombros. "Ocorreram muitas coisas comigo e Fleur." Constatou enquanto terminava seu cigarro. "Muito tempo passou, o mundo tem uma forma de fazer as coisas acontecerem quando elas realmente precisam acontecer." Falou enquanto se levantava de um assento improvisado em uma pedra milenar. "Eu sinto que essa não é a última vez que nos veremos. Assim como não tenho nenhum interesse em adiantar seja lá qual for minha responsabilidade quanto a Tom Riddle." Terminou enquanto estendia seu relógio em direção ao ruivo.

"Já está quase na hora de qualquer forma." Falou Harry enquanto sorria para o amigo que segurou com firmeza ou lado oposto do relógio antigo. "Anime-se Bill, o Egito é lindo nessa época do ano." Foi a última coisa dita antes que os dois desaparecessem deixando para trás um barulho seco e a pressão mágica residual de maldições quebradas e criaturas abatidas.


End file.
